1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved visor-type mask for dentists, surgeons and others to avoid contamination with germs and viruses of their patients and customers. A visor, which may be held on the head by various means hereinafter described, supports a transparent plastic shield of sheet plastic extending down below the mouth of the wearer and around the sides of the head, thus providing superior frontal and lateral protection from splashing and spattering with bodily fluids. The present invention differs from the patent and applications mentioned in the preceding paragraph in that tabs project from the forward edge of the visor and fit through slots spaced downward from the upper edge of the shield, thereby supporting the shield.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical masks of gauze and paper have been used to prevent intercontamination of doctor and patient. However, wearing such masks is hot and uncomfortable and, frequently, frightening to patients. Putting the masks on and removing them are time-consuming and sometimes difficult. Breath condenses within the mask and hence the latter becomes saturated with moisture and thereby fails to be an effective barrier to viruses and bacteria.
Applicant and others have marketing masks consisting of a visor which projects forward from the forehead and is held in place by various means, extending around the sides and frequently the back of the head. One typical such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965. The present invention differs from these prior art devices in two respects: first, the means of attachment to the head is novel, as is disclosed in the aforesaid co-pending applications. Second, instead of tabs on the upper edge of the shield fitting into slits adjacent the front edge of the visor, the projecting tabs are formed on the forward edge of the visor and fit into slits formed near the upper edge of the shield.
The present invention is particularly suited to surgical use in that it may be sterilized (as by ethylene dioxide gas) before and between uses and may be discarded after a single use, if desired. Surgeons find use of the device comfortable even during prolonged operations, since localized pressure on the head does not occur and, further, the device is very lightweight.